The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
During most chip manufacturing processes, integrated circuit (IC) dies are singulated (e.g., separated) from a silicon wafer and mounted to a die carrier for subsequent processing. Mounting the IC dies to the die carrier, however, often requires a high level of accuracy to ensure correct placement of the dies with respect to each other or the die carrier itself. Typical IC die mounting equipment and machines rely on mechanical capability to achieve this level of die placement accuracy. Because of this reliance on mechanical capability, which is often slow and time consuming, these IC die mounting equipment and machines have low throughput with respect to populating the die carriers. The low throughput of these machines not only slows down the chip manufacturing, but also increases manufacturing costs associated with each chip due to the prolonged amount of time that each IC die spends in the die mounting machines and associated equipment.